


maraudering

by hope_coeurell (Hope_heartfilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Short, Short One Shot, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_heartfilia/pseuds/hope_coeurell
Summary: Tiny drabble from the POV of Remus, Lily and Sirius talk transfiguration, because I basically live for that friendship, which isnt technically at that stage yet, there is transfiguration theory and a prank mentioned





	maraudering

When Sirius walked into their dorm with the biggest, most shit eating grin Remus has ever seen, he suspected that morning was going to come with a suprise…. But this was NOT what he had in mind.

Every ghost, every portrait, every spoon, knife and fork.. Every single one he saw - was randomly bursting into song every time a lyrics could be fitted in a conversation.  
It was a terrifying mix of muggle and wizarding songs blasting from every side.

How did Sirius even DO this without them? How much time did he take putting up the charms? Maybe a time activation charm was added, so he could spend weeks putting them up, but have them all start working at the same time, or maybe a wave charm… both options fairly complicated, one requiring much more sneaking away then what Sirius did.. Of course he could’ve been setting this up for months…

If it was James he would have put his motives under “Really trying hard to win the marauder’s cup this year, huh?” But he knew that's not how things were with Sirius - he did it because it was fun and didn’t tell them simply because it was a Sirius style prank and not a Marauder one. And that was why Sirius always won the Inter-marauder prank cup - he simply had too many points without ever meaning to.

Remus sighed and turned for the library - he still had to finish that potions essay and the common room was going to be a cacophony with all the portraits and conversations.

When he got to his usual table he was greeted by a very strange sight.  
Of course Lily was there, that's nothing new, the weird part was one Sirius Black sitting next to her, the two of them seemingly emerged in a heated discussion.

Remus walked over to sit in his chair slowly only hearing a bit of the conversation:

-But then why is it that when you turn an inanimate object into an animal it tends to be one of the most permanent transfiguration?

-That only happens when the animal resembles the object you’re transfiguration it from, Evans. The trick here is your perception. If a person’s cognition of two objects is very close then said person can easily perform a stable transfiguration from one to the othe- Oh hi Moony!

Oh, so that's what it was, transfiguration theory - the situation turned out to be a lot more normal.

-Hi Pads, having a discussion with Lily about our last lesson with professor McGonagall?

-Yep, explaining the concept behind Minny’s latest exercise to dear Evans over here.

-Honestly, going into this I didn’t actually expect you to have any idea what you’re talking about, Black.

-I know it’s a bit weird Lily but he IS top of the class in transfiguration.

-Yeah, but he has some of the highest marks in everything, and I doubt he actually understands half the stuff we do.

-Don’t be so degrading Evans, I do, actually know my stuff.

-Like what, for example?

-Well, he is actually good with potions theory, which reminds me - Sirius could you help me with that essay Slughorn gave us?

-Not right now and only if you help me with the magical creatures one - I honestly can’t understand WHY unicorns only let women close, once they grow up.

-Sure thing, but I am not letting you copy.

-Couldn’t even dream about it. Now excuse me but I have somewhere to be. - Sirius got up from the chair and bowed somewhat sarcastically, while still making it look regal. You can take the pureblood from the inbreeding, but not the inbreeding from the pureblood, I guess.

-You know you’re telling me all about the prank later right? - I said to his back.

-Sure. - He said with a wave of a hand and then he was out of the door.

I turned back towards Lily, eyebrows raised.

-If I remember correctly you were the one saying he probably understands magical theory better than some of the teachers just the other day, Lily.

-Well if he knows that he won't try so hard to explain it to me won't he? And I really needed some help with the logistics of that. - Lily chuckled a little after that. - I mean, it’s so simple and should have been easy to figure out, but I just couldn't understand it on my own.

-It happens, sometimes things that are simple just need to be explained, in order to be understood.

-Yea I guess you’re right. Shall we go on with our work then?  
…


End file.
